


Promise me

by PushMeFurther



Series: say you won’t let go [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, marriage bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushMeFurther/pseuds/PushMeFurther
Summary: A bughead marriage proposal oneshot.





	Promise me

“Promise me you’ll be the sun, the moon and every star in the galaxy of my thoughts. Promise me you’ll be the only beautiful thing left in this world full of misery. Promise me that one day, another human will have both of our blood in their veins. Promise me that you’re gonna be the most beautiful chaos this word has created. Promise me you’re gonna be the gift I never asked for. Promise me you’re gonna love me when I’m old and tired(and I promise i’ll never get tired of you). Promise me that when you’re gonna wrap yourself in fairytales and forget about the world, you won’t forget about me.  
Marry me, Betty Cooper”

And she did.

Because there’s no Jughead Jones without Betty Cooper.

Because he set fire to the world around him  
But never let a single flame touch her.

Because he was pure darkness and she was the only light he has ever known.

Because he was staring at her when they were kids and he never thought she would be his wife.

Have his kids.

“How are you so beautiful, Betty Cooper?”, he asked as he caressed her cheek.

“If only I could see myself through your eyes”, she said shyly.

“Oh Betty, you would only see stars.”


End file.
